


Little Things

by owansecret



Category: Sherlock (TV), Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011), Wild Target (2010)
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Crossover Pairings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1882035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owansecret/pseuds/owansecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh fuck, look at me, talking like a teenage girl in love… tsk… But maybe I am… In love, I mean. Not a teenage girl. "  - EDITED</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [bulecelup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulecelup/gifts).



> **Edited: 03/09/2014**
> 
>  
> 
> Well…this fiction was edited. Errors and some sentences…nothing big tough.
> 
> I found a lovely friend who helped a lot by being my BETA.
> 
> So I wanna thank her! She was really nice and I have learn some things with her corrections and suggestions. A huge thanks to my lovely [MyFirstistheFour](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFirstistheFourth). The fic is now better thanks to you. If you have the time, go and check her work because… it's awesome-good. Really!
> 
> Thanks to [IAmWatching](http://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmWatching) too, for helping me  with formating the texts...! 
> 
> *
> 
> This small fic was inspired by the works of two people who I really like to follow. [GuixionLover87](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLover87) and [Zasha](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bulecelup).
> 
> It’s their fault my new *kind* obsession over this sweet little paring. And guess what? I’m happy about it…
> 
> It will be short… 2 Chapters. Because I’m still working on my English writing (not my first language)… but I hope you like it.
> 
> Thank you for reading.

**Hector’s POV**

 

It is a rainy day. The very sky almost seemed to be falling down. No wind blew, but some cold through my body. My injured body… How could I ever be so careless? Me. Hector fucking Dixon. Fuck… it hurts. Badly. But I won’t cry…I won’t. If I’m going to die like this, I’ll go smiling. With dignity…yes. I can see my blood…my bloody hands. My dirty clothes covered with red. My own blood, no one else’s. I need to smile…god but I wanna cry. So much. Even if I’m angry…I was so stupid. Peter warned me…but I didn’t give a shit; I was so blind and angry…filled with the need to protect that…idiot, big stupid-sweet, Peter… I’m going to miss him. I know I will… and I’m starting to regret never telling him how much I adore him…that stupid sweet way of his. That sweet smile and…that kind soul… Fuck. I’m crying. I can’t cry…not like this…

 

“Hector!!!”

 

Yes, that voice. Peter’s voice. I’m closing my eyes but I can still hear his voice calling my name. It’s my gift for dying? Well, it’s not that bad then…

 

“Hector, stay with me. Just stay with me…don’t go dying on me, damit!”

 

Oh…I can’t open my eyes, but I still hear him. He’s crying, and angry…and I guess that I can manage a small smile. I’m not dying alone…

 

_I adore you, Peter._

 

 

*

 

Peter was waiting, hours have passed, and still he waited. No way in hell he was going anywhere. He needed to know if Hector was alive, out of danger… so he waited.

 

And now, some hours later, John finally was there.

 

“He’s ok now…well, not totally ok, but he’ll be fine. We saved him in time.” John said, looking at the tall blond with a small smile.

 

Peter gave him a look…trying to see if he was lying or hiding something. His eyes were red from crying – Hector would call him a baby if he saw – his clothes were dirty from the wet sand, and the blood. Hector’s blood…

 

“Please, you need to calm down.” John again, a worried expression on his face.

 

“I can’t. John…I can’t. What if he…” Peter’s voice was cut off by a sob. His eyes were watering again…his chest was so heavy…   John grabbed him by the wrist and made him sit on the small chair in the waiting room.

 

“Hey… he is fine. Resting now, but no longer in danger. The operation was a success. It will need time to heal, but he is not dying. Not anymore. And that was thanks to you and your skills that helped us. So…calm down, take a deep breath… Don’t you believe me?”

 

Peter let out a relieved sigh. He was still worried…but he needed to believe in John. John Watson…twin brother of Hector. His Hector… and because of that, he thought of how John would be feeling too.

 

“I’m sorry…I’m so selfish. Are you alright? I know that you and he are not very close, but…you know. You’re still brothers.” Peter looked calmer. And now worried about John, who gave him another smile, and sat next to him, in another chair.

 

“Yeah…I’m fine.” John’s smile seemed sincere. “We are not very close now, but he’s still my idiot stubborn twin brother, so…”

 

“Very stubborn indeed.” Peter smiled too. “I don’t know exactly who did it…I know some things about the group, but not the person in particular.”

 

“The group? How can you tell it was a group?” John looked curious. Peter smiled again, with some proud.

 

“Hector would never have fallen in a fair fight… he’s the best at the job. So they played dirty…”

 

John could feel the power of Pete’s words about his brother and smiled again. Then he looked at the tall blond, with his hair all messed up.

 

“Sherlock is working on the case. He will find them and make them pay for it…”

 

“Thank you John…”

 

“No need. My stupid brother, remember?”

 

They both laugh a little, and Peter felt a bit of hope and happiness inside his body. Hector would be fine…and they could go home together. Yes.

 

“One day, you two, are going to tell me what happened, and after we settle everything, we’re going to dinner, the four of us.” Peter said with confidence.

 

“Four?” John gave him a look.

 

“Sherlock’s coming to. After all, he’s your partner, right?” John blushed all the way to the tip of his ears. Any excuses now would be useless. “And before you say it…. No, not partner in crime.”

 

Finally he smiled and even chuckled a little.

 

“I’m not going to ask how you know…” 

 

“I know everything. It’s my job to know things…” the blond smiled wider.

 

“Oh god…you sound just like him. Please don’t.”

 

And then they both laugh again. The two of them more relaxed.

The silence went on for a short while, but not very much, until Peter spoke again; calmer now and with a tiny smile.

 

“When can I see him?”

 

“Hum…maybe in three hours? He’s resting now in the ICU, and he’ll be moved to a regular room later. I will make sure you’ll be granted access to the room. Don’t worry, I know the staff.” John winked.

 

“Thank you. I appreciate that…really, thank you very much.”

 

Before John could respond, his phone made a loud noise. The blue eyes went straight to the screen to see that was a message from Sherlock.

 

_Found the shooter. Meet me in 20 minutes. Baker Street. How’s your brother? – SH_

 

“Everything alright?” Peter asked, seeing the serious expression on the doctor’s face.

 

“Yes, sorry, yes. It’s Sherlock. He found something and needs me at home. Do you mind if…”

 

“Oh. Go then. I’ll be fine, and I don’t mind at all. Please go, don’t worry about me. When I see him, I will be better.” The blond gave him a sincere smile and a look of support.

 

“Thank you. I’ll talk to them about you and I’ll be back as soon as I can. You have my number, text me when you’re with him.”

 

“I will. Go carefully.”

 

John nodded and went away, leaving Peter there, waiting again…but now, the blond was more confident about the state of his lover. Hector would be fine…

 

*

 

“Mr. Guillam?”

 

A feminine soft voice woke him. While waiting, he’d fell asleep on the chair, thinking.

 

“Yes, it’s me. Something’s wrong?” he asked, composing himself and rubbing his eyes.

 

“No. Nothing’s wrong.” She said with a sweet smile “I’m just here to take you to Mr. Dixon’s room. Your husband, right?”

 

_Husband??? No, not yet… -_ he taught.

 

“Yes! Thank god…” he exclaimed. Without wasting any more time, Peter grabbed his jacket and stood up, looking anxious to the small nurse.

 

They started walking, side by side.

 

“He’s still sleeping, and probably will be through the night. We managed to make you a bed next to his, so you could sleep too. Dr. Watson told me to sedate you, if necessary!” she laugh and Peter smiled.

 

“There will be no need for it. I’ll be resting, I promise.”

 

“Good.”

 

They walked to the elevator, and then a few more corridors, until they reach Hector’s room. She gave himpermission and he walked in, looking directly to the bed in the center of the room. The other bed was there as well, but his attention went to Hector, and Hector alone.

The smaller man looked at peace. The machines were wired to his left arm and his body was covered by a hospital grown and bedclothes. He couldn’t see the surgical site, but he didn’t care. Not now. Because Hector was there…sleeping, breathing, and so quiet. So different from normal, but sweet, at the same time.

 

Peter grabbed his small hand, carefully, and kissed the knuckles one by one. Hector’s hand was warm and he could feel the beat of his heart at the pulse point. His lips went from the knuckles to the forehead of the small man and with his lips still in contact with the skin, Peter let out another relieved sigh…

 

“I love you…” he whispered.

 

And after some time, just looking at his lover, Peter went to the other bed and texted John.

 

_I’m in the room now. He seems peaceful. Thank you. Be well. – Guillam_.

 

*

 

When John got home, Sherlock was there waiting for him. The taller man said nothing, just kissed him with care and love. John was a bit surprised but responded in the same kind of affection. Then, after a little time in Sherlock’s arms, John smiled and sat down in his chair, waiting to know what Sherlock already knew about Hector’s case.

 

“One of them is still out there, but not for long. I will find him too, and I have a feeling that the rest of the group will talk more about it when Lastrade puts them in the Interrogation Room…” explained the younger man, making small circles in John’s hand.

 

“I hope so…”

 

“How’s Hector?”

 

“He’s going to be all right… I know that.” John said interlacing their fingers. “I was just sacred, you know? Hector, for fucks sake… he always looked so tough and indestructible. So strong and… But even him has his pressure point.” The blond smiled again.

 

“Peter Guillam.” Concluded Sherlock.

 

“Yes. Peter is his weakness… and I’m glad to know that he has one.”

 

Sherlock looked confused for a moment.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because…he’s not alone anymore. He found someone who understand him and love him just the way he is. And he doesn’t even have to change much… the things he may change, he will change them because he wants to…and not because he has to please the other part…and that makes me happy. Also, he can always count on Peter, for everything. ”

 

“Hum…you can always count on me too, you know? And…isn’t Peter Guillam so handsome? I’m starting to get jealous…” John knew that Sherlock was joking, to make him smile and laugh.

 

“Oh really? Good!”

 

They both started laughing.

 

“Well he is…but though Peter’s handsome…I have a much, much, handsomer partner. Who has this beautiful dark curly hair…and these big indecipherable, eyes. These beautiful sharp cheekbones… a glorious mouth. And…apart from all that…”

 

John tugged him close, making their lips meet in a brief chaste kiss.

 

“…a heart so honest and a special way of loving me. Nothing in this fucking world, would make me give up on him.”

 

“I love you…”

 

“I love you too, Sherlock.”

 

“Let’s get you to bed… you need rest, and I need to hug you tight in my arms.”

 

And without another word, they both walked the few meters to their room.

 

*

 

**Hector's POV**

 

Argh…my body hurts. Jesus…what the fuck… where the hell have I been to feel like this?

 

Oh… oh…right…. I remember now… I was shot. That fucking bastard shoot me when the others held me in place. Fucking cowards. I’m going to kill them…oh yes I will… but I’m dead now…right?

 

I open my eyes and everything around me is just…normal. Well, not totally normal…but it’s not the first time that I’ve woke in a hospital…so…not dead! Good… not dead. Not clouds, not stairs to heaven, not Jesus... I’m a lucky bastard! I can’t even imagine the price that I’ll have to pay one day, when I finally get to heaven. I guess it will not be cheap… huh…

 

I move my body and my head. There’s another bed next to mine and… Peter. Peter’s here. Why? Stupid question… he’s sleeping. So beautiful, the bastard. I like watching him sleep. He looks so innocent and sweet… Oh fuck, look at me, talking like a teenage girl in love… tsk… But maybe I am… In love, I mean. Not a teenage girl.

 

I smile a little, then a bit wider. I’m happy that Peter’s here. And judging by the looks of him, I can tell that he didn’t get home to sleep, shower or change clothes. Where are your manners, Guilliam? This isn’t like you… I like you more when you’re presentable… or getting out of the shower, when I can just shove that ridiculous towel of your hips, and get my hands on you. Yes… Ok… not thinking about him naked…huh not.

 

The drugs are working hard on me. I feel a little dizzy and tired. The pain is still sharp, but I know that will go on for a while. Although I would like to see you awake Peter. But I can’t reach your hand, and talking seems difficult now. I imagine you’re tired…so keep sleeping. I’ll be sleeping a little more too. And then we will talk…and I’ll call you stupid and baby, and bastard… And after all that normal stuff between us…I’m going to tell you how much you mean to me. I will, I promise… just wait a bit longer.  


	2. Chapter 2

When Peter woke up, Hector was still asleep. The position was different and he could see a small faint smile on Hector’s lips. That was a good sign. He got out of the bed and went to the private bathroom to wash his face and do something with the riot on his head he called hair. In a short time, he was finished and back to Hector’s side. The nurse came to check on him and to take Hector’s vital signs and everything looked fine according to her.

 

“The doctor will be here in a minute or two… and he will want to be alone, so my advice is for you to eat something in the hospital cafeteria and be back in a half hour…” said the nurse. Peter didn’t wanted to leave but he understood.

 

“Ok. I will. But after the Doctor’s visit, will he tell me about Hector’s condition? I would really like to know more, and to talk to him about it.”

 

“Yes, of course. We know he’s your husband, so you will be informed of everything about him. Dr. Jones will talk to you after the checkup, certainly.”

 

“Very well. I’ll go eat something…thank you, nurse.” Peter said, and went to Hector’s side, giving him a kiss on his left cheek.

 

Not very happy about it, but understanding, Peter left the room and went to the cafeteria. Truth to be told, he was hungry and needed to eat something. A smile crossed his lips when he recalled the nurse referring to them as husbands. It was something that they never talked and even the little pet names, weren’t very common with them…but the idea of marrying Hector and being his husband, and was something Peter liked very much. Not that much would change, but…he couldn’t help feeling it. So, thinking about it, while eating in the corner of the cafeteria, Peter Guillam made the decision to ask for Hector’s hand, when everything was normal again.

 

“Can I sit here?” a voice woke him from his thoughts. He looked it up and saw Sherlock Holmes.

 

“Mr. Holmes! Yes, sit, please.” He said, pointing to the chair across from him. Sherlock gave him a small smile and sat down, stiffly.

 

“Thank you Mr. Guillam.”

 

“Please, call me Peter.” The blond said, cleaning his mouth with the napkin. “Sorry…I was eating.”

 

“Don’t worry about it Peter. I can see you really need to eat, if you don’t wanna stay here too. Don’t mind me. I’m here just to talk to you about the people who hurt Hector.” He said.  “And you can call me Sherlock too, if you please.”

 

Peter’s body language tensed and Sherlock saw it, but said nothing about it.

 

“Oh! John said you had news… is it  good?”

 

“Yes. We arrested them all. The third was a bit more difficult but now they all are in jail. No need to worry about them or them seeing the sun light again. I made sure they got the appropriate punishment for what they did to Hector.”

 

“I see…” Peter’s body shifted again, now more calm and relieved. “I…thank you very much Sherlock. For your help. For everything. Really…I don’t know what to say, but I’m really glad you helped…and John too.”

 

“Don’t mention it. It was nothing and they were very dangerous people.” Sherlock smiled a little and Peter repeated the gesture “And from what I hear…we’re basically family, so…”

 

“True…I hope someday I can return the favor…”

 

“Did you talk to him already? Any developments?”

 

“When I left the room he was still asleep, but he seemed fine. Apparently the doctor likes to work alone, so I was sent here to eat and wait till he finished. I believe he will be in pain for a while, but Hector’s strong…and I will help him.”

 

“Yes you will. And…huh…if you and he need something… John and I will have our doors open. John would really like it if you two came to our house one day.” The spy saw some awkwardness in Sherlock’s expression and body language, but he was sincere. The detective seemed shy about making the personal offer.

 

“We will. And thank you very much for it. The same here, to you and John. I hope he and Hector resolve whatever fight they had in the past… so both of them have a little peace.”

 

“I hope so too…” 

 

“Wanna eat something? Please, it’s the least I can do for now…!” Peter offered. The detective wanted to refuse, but sometimes being nice didn’t hurt…

 

"A Croissant, please.” Sherlock winked and Peter smiled before going to the cafeteria to buy it. And while he waited, Sherlock send John a message.

 

“Here it is.” The blond put the small plate in front of the Detective and sat down again.

 

“Thank you Peter.”

 

“So…while I wait, and if you have the time… talk to me about your work…it seems very interesting. And John loves it so much…”

 

Sherlock looked flattered and satisfied to have someone, apart from John, to show interest in his work.  He made the time

 

“Well…”

 

 

*

 

John entered the Hospital thirty minutes after Sherlock’s message. If the instructions were correct, he and Peter would be in the cafeteria, so he went there. Part of him, was anxious to see how the spy and the detective interacted. It was so rare for Sherlock to spend time with someone...maybe he liked Peter. And that…would be huge and awesome.

 

Before he entered the place, John stopped and watched. A smile formed on his lips without him even noticing. Sherlock was enthusiastically talking with Peter, who seemed absorbed by every word and gesture. That would be worthy of a Picture, if John could take it. But even without the picture, would remember this, and John was sure what he could do with it…

 

“Hi. I’m back…” said John joining them.

 

“Hey John! Want anything to eat? My treat!” Peter offered. Sherlock smiled discreetly.

 

“Thank you but I already ate at home… but I brought you these…” John gave the blond a small bag with clothes. “They are from Sherlock, but I’m sure they will fit you. After all you can’t go see Hector in bloody clothes, huh?” the small man kept the smile on his face, while Peter looked touch by the gesture.

 

“Oh..t-thank you John. That was…very lovely. And, you too Sherlock. I’ll give them back.”

 

“No need to. Keep them…” said the detective.

 

“You are very welcome. Now… when I got here, the nurse told me you could go back to the room… so…”

 

“So I will change very quickly and go to Hector! Oh, yes. Thank you again. And I will tell him, you’re here too. If he’s awake. Don’t go anywhere!”

 

“We won’t…” said John again, watching the spy run from the table with the anxious to get to the room and Hector.

 

Then he look at Sherlock and smiled.

 

“What?” asked a confused detective.

 

“Have I ever told you… how adorable and amazing you are, Sherlock?”

 

“What have you been drinking John? Are you unwell?”  The best part was seeing Sherlock blushing.

 

“I’m perfectly fine, love.”

 

And without another word, John kissed him.

 

*

 

When Peter reached Hector’s room, he was cleaned up nicely. Sherlock’s clothes were perfect and fit him really well. The shirt was white and the jeans were a bit tighter than the jeans he usually wore. But…he was more presentable, and that was all that mattered. He could go see Hector naked, and didn’t care.

 

Taking a deep breath, he knocked and enter the room. The doctor was no longer there and Hector was awake. Their eyes meet and Peter’s heart started beating painfully fast and hard. Everything he thought he would say, disappeared from his mind. Fuck… what was he supposed to say now? And why the nervous feeling? It was relief…and something he couldn’t identify. Hector was there… and awake…and…he was nervous too… his hands were trembling, and his eyes shining. Oh… shit. He was frightened too.

 

The blond said nothing, he just went over and as carefully as he could, hugged the other man tight. Like Hector was going to disappear any second. It didn’t take long Hector’s hands were around his neck and his face buried in his chest. Hector was crying and still trembling.

 

“I almost…” the small one started.

 

“Shh… its fine now. You are fine now… I’m here.”

 

“I’m sorry…I should have…listened to you.”

 

“Don’t be. It doesn’t matter. It’s just the way you are, and I was being stubborn too… so, for that, I’m sorry also.” In that moment Peter, understood he needed to the stronger one now, even if his Hector Dixon was the toughest man in the world…

 

“We are idiots…nothing to be sorry for then…”

 

They both smiled and Peter kissed his forehead, still hugging him. Hector smiled and took a deep breath, way calmer than before.

 

“Peter… I need… we… shit…”

 

“What? What do you need? Something’s hurting?”

 

“Yes…no. Nothing is hurting right now. I’m sedated… I’m fine, for now…”

 

“Then what’s wrong, love?” the pet name was spontaneous, and Hector felt his heart bang against his chest like a bullet. “Hector…?”

 

“Sorry…I… Peter I need to talk to you…it’s something important…and I don’t know how to start… it’s…” Hector closed his eyes and opened them again. “You know me…and I’m not the type to…talk about these things… not as often as I should, but when I was…on that ground dying all I could think about was…you, and…”

 

The nerves were still there worse now than before, but all Peter could do, was hold Hector’s hand and listening.

 

“…and how much you mean to me. How important you are in my life. I’m a bastard sometimes, I shout names, and I’m insensate, insensitive…impulsive, short-tempered… and many other things we know I am… but I value you more than anything. I’m not an easy person and I know that. And I’m so thankful to have you in my life. Sorry I hurt you so many times with my way of being… I know for sure that I don’t deserve  you because I’m selfish and proud… but the point is…”

 

They were both crying, and Peter wanted to emend Hector’s words, but maintained his silence, just listening, because talk like that was rare for the small man and he was perfectly clear, he need it to let it out. They needed…

 

“The point is Peter… I… adore you. I adore you. Adore you even more that I love you. Because I do. And even though I shout at you…I love the little things you do. The way you hug me, kiss me…the words you use to calm me down. Even the way you sometimes are angry with me. Your face is just too adorable and maybe…I do it on purpose…not always. I love how our bodies respond to one another, and the sex… but I adore the way you make love to me… because I feel loved and wanted, and I only feel like this with you…so…thank you for everything.”

 

Hector was still looking at Peter when he finished talking. He seemed a bit calmer than before but was still waiting for Peter to say something. He needed to hear his lover words. But the first thing Peter did was kiss him. Not some desperate kiss… a kiss of assurance. Then his right hand landed on Hector’s face and his thumb caressed his cheek, while a smile formed on his lips. Hector accepted the caring gesture with a pained expression, like it was too much for him.

 

“Don’t thank me…because you are not the only one who has reason to be thankful. I too… need to say it. I know you and I love you just the way you are. I cannot live without you. I’m totally lost without you. Before you I was a machine… only the work was important…I smiled but I was empty…and then you came… and everything changed. I fell in love with you and your ferocious way. I don’t care what others think or say. You’re perfect to me, every defect, every angry word, and every punch. Everything. You don’t deserve me? No my love… we deserve one another. I don’t care how difficult you can be… I love it and every day is worth. Sometimes we’re a mess too…but if we have each other we can continue. And no one…no one can convince me otherwise. And I will keep showing you, everyday, how important we are. I love and adore you too…”

 

And without another word, Peter kissed him again. Kissed his tears and his lips, and felt his hands grabbing more of him.

 

“Don’t ever leave me, you git.” Said Hector after a second, with a small smile on his lips.

 

“Like I could do such thing… and if you ever even think about trying to leave me…I will really abduct you and make you my prisoner.”

 

Hector laugh and Peter smiled lovingly.

 

“I’m serious…just try it and see.”

 

“Maybe I liked the idea of being your prisoner…we’ll see about that…”

 

“I’m anxiously waiting, love.”

 

“Peter, about the guys who shot me…”

 

“They are in prison. All of them…and you are no longer in danger. They will never see you again or you them. I promise.”

 

“Did you…?”

 

“Me? No…I was always here in the hospital. It was… our brother-in-law.” Peter smiled and Hector looked confused.

 

“Sorry, who?”

 

“Sherlock. John’s lover. He was the one who took care of them. Which was a good thing, otherwise I would have killed them all…”

 

“John…my brother John?”

 

“Yes… he’s here and he wants to see you. And you will see him…”

 

“Why?” now Hector looked like a little kid, annoyed, but secretly wanting.

 

“Because I said so…and…because he is your brother and you love each other. I don’t care what was in the past…you are going to resolve everything with him. I know you want it, and I know you miss him.”

 

“Oh…and how do you know? Mr. I know-everything, Guillam?”

 

“Well… where should I begin? Maybe the CCTV you hack to watch him? Or the photograph of you in your wallet? Or…”

 

“OK OK…you can stop now. Just…shut it.”

 

Hector was blushing and more annoyed. That made Peter smile even more.

 

“Shutting up now…”

 

There was a moment of silence before they start laughing at the same time.

 

“Bloody idiot…”

 

“I love you too.”

 

“Shut the fuck up and kiss me…”

 

“Now…that sounds just like you…Kissing you right now.”

 

And with a smile on his lips, Peter leaned forward and kissed his precious little assassin, maybe with a bit more excitement than he should… but in the end, everything was fine…


End file.
